


The Visitor

by PekoPeko



Series: Novelber2017 [10]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, Wayne is the heir of Hades
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 11:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12680643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PekoPeko/pseuds/PekoPeko
Summary: อันที่จริงเราชอบจัดตัวละครนู้นนี้ว่าเป็นลูกโอลิมเปี้ยนคนไหน แน่นอนว่าบรูซคือเฮดีสแหง ๆ /ฮา แน่นอนว่าเราอยากให้นิโคลูกรักเรามาเจอบรูซดู คงพากันอีโมน่าดู เรามีเอยูเทพกรีกในใจหลายเวอร์ชั่นมาก เรื่องนี้เป็นหนึ่งในนั้น แต่จะบอกว่าไม่เชิงเอยูคือเราอิงไทม์ไลน์ของเพอร์ซีย์ด้วย นี่เป็นตอนที่ยัยน้องลงไปทาร์ทารัสแล้วโดนจับค่ะ ส่วนตอนแรกที่เจอคือตอนที่นิโคหนีออกจากค่ายต่อมาอยากสารภาพว่าไม่มั่นใจว่านี่ถือเป็น Coming of age หรือเปล่า แต่ที่เราจะสื่อคือเจสันอยู่ในช่วงนั้นค่ะ ส่วนนิโคผ่านมาแล้ว และมันพังสำหรับเขา เลยไม่อยากให้ใครต้องมาเป็นแบบนี้อีก เลยเตือนบรูซค่ะขอบคุณทุกคนที่เข้ามาอ่านนะคะ ติชมอะไรคอมเม้นต์บอก/ชวนคุยกันได้ทั้งทวิตเตอร์และในนี้เลยนะคะด้วยรักและติดซีรีส์เปโกะเอง





	The Visitor

Day 10 : Coming of age

 

 

 

“คุณไม่ได้ฟังผมด้วยซ้ำ !” เด็กชายตะโกน เกือบจะเรียกได้ว่ากรีดร้อง ก่อนจะปิดประตูห้องใส่หน้าผู้ปกครอง เสียงลั่นกลอนดังขึ้นหลังจากนั้น

“เจสัน ออกมาคุยกันให้รู้เรื่องเดี๋ยวนี้” แบทแมน---บรูซ เวย์น ออกคำสั่ง ไม่ขึ้นเสียง ไม่ตวาด แค่...ออกคำสั่ง

“นายไม่ควรทำแบบนั้นนะ”

แบทตาแรงเฉี่ยวหน้าผู้มาเยือนจนเลือดซิบ ชายหนุ่มกลับหลังหันรวดเร็วเตรียมตัวรับการจู่โจม แต่พบว่าตรงหน้าคือเด็กชายที่คุ้นหน้าคุ้นตาดี

“นิโค...ทำไมไม่บอกก่อน”

“ถ้าบอกก่อนจะได้เห็นหรอ” เด็กชายปาดเลือดที่ข้างแก้มมาเช็ดกับกางเกง พยักเพยิดไปทางประตูห้อง

“นั่นไม่เกี่ยวกับนาย”

“ไม่ได้เจอกันพักเดียวก็ตัดญาติแล้วหรอ แล้วก็นั่น...”เด็กชายหรี่ตา “ควรจะเป็นโคตรหลานบุญธรรมของฉันไม่ใช่หรือไง นี่คนใหม่ใช่ไหม ริชาร์ดไปไหนแล้วล่ะ”

ชายหนุ่มถอนหายใจ

เขาพบนิโค ดิ แองเจโลเมื่อสองสามปีก่อน เด็กชายตัวเปียกซก นัยน์ตาแดงก่ำ เนื้อตัวสั่นเทา

‘ท่านพ่อบอกว่าคุณช่วยผมได้’

ปรากฏว่าพ่อที่เด็กชายพูดถึงคือเฮดีส เจ้านรกในตำนานกรีก อาจฟังดูบ้า แต่บรูซเชื่อเด็กคนนั้น เพราะที่จริงนอกจากทาลอนแล้วพ่อของเขายังย้ำเสมอในเรื่องของต้นตระกูลเวย์น ที่เกิดขึ้นเมื่อเทพแห่งความตาย ถูกตาต้องใจลูกสาวของนักล่าคนหนึ่ง ทั้งคู่ครองรักกันอยู่ช่วงหนึ่ง เมื่อหญิงสาวท้องเขาจึงเชิญเธอลงไปใช้ชีวิตกับเขาในนรกใต้พิภพ แต่เพราะเธอปฎิเสธเทพเจ้าจึงมอบทรัพย์สมบัติและคำอวยพรแก่ลูกชาย รวมไปถึงมอบชื่อของเวย์นให้ หนึ่งในสิ่งที่โทมัสย้ำกับลูกชายเสมอคือหากมีเด็กจากใต้พิภพมาขอความช่วยเหลือ จงทำทุกอย่างเพื่อช่วยพวกเขา

“มีอะไรให้ช่วยหรือเปล่า”

“เปล่า” เด็กชายพูดเสียงเรียบ “อันที่จริงดูเหมือนจะเป็นนายที่ต้องการความช่วยเหลือ”

“ลูกฉัน ฉันจัดการเองได้” คราวนี้นิโคเป็นฝ่ายถอนหายใจ

“เอาล่ะ คำแนะนำสุดท้ายจาก...โคตรบรรพบุรุษของนาย”

“สุดท้าย ?”

“ตอนนี้มีเรื่องนิดหน่อย...ฉันต้อง...ลงไปทาร์ทารัส” เสียงของเด็กชายสั่นเล็กน้อย “ฉันรู้ว่าเราไม่ได้สนิทกันขนาดนั้น แต่อย่างน้อยก่อนที่อาจจะตาย ฉันไม่อยากทะเลาะกับนาย แต่นั่นไม่ใช่ประเด็น...”

บรูซนิ่ง รอฟัง

“ฉันไม่รู้หรอกนะว่าพวกนายทะเลาะเรื่องอะไรกัน แต่ตอนที่ฉันรู้ข่าวเรื่องเบียงก้า รู้ว่าฉันเป็นอะไร พ่อไม่ได้อยู่ตรงนั้น เขาส่งมาแค่ที่อยู่ของนาย และนั่นมันห่วยแตกมาก นายดีกว่าพ่อตรงที่อย่างน้อยนายยังคิดจะคุยกับเด็กคนนั้น แต่ถ้าอยากให้มันดีกว่านี้ พูดกับเขาดี ๆ ปรับความเข้าใจซะ...ก่อนที่เขาจะเป็นแบบนี้”

ชายหนุ่มรู้ว่าแบบนี้คือแบบไหน หลังจากให้ที่พักพิงและช่วยนิโคตามหาพี่สาวนามเบียงก้าในคราวนั้น เด็กชายก็คอยแวะเวียนมาตามคำเชิญของดิ๊ก โรบิ้นในตอนนั้น แต่ทุกการปรากฏมักเงียบลงไปทุกทีพร้อมกับเครื่องแต่งกายและรอบดวงตาของเด็กชายที่เข้นขึ้นเรื่อย ๆ จนตอนนี้เป็นสีดำสนิท แม้จะไม่ได้เสวนามากนักแต่บรูซดูออกว่าเด็กชายกำลังเจ็บปวด ในแบบที่ไม่สามารถระบายออกมาได้ ทุกครั้งที่ปรากฏตัวเขาดูจะซีดจางลงเรื่อย ๆ รอยแผลตามเนื้อตัวมีหลายเปอร์เซ็นต์ที่ไม่ได้เกิดจากมือของอสุรกาย บรูซเคยเสนอให้นิโคมาลงหลักปักฐานอยู่กับเขา แต่เด็กชายปฏิเสธ

‘มันไม่ทันแล้ว’

เขาพูดไว้แบบนั้น ก่อนจะหายตัวไปนานแสนนานจนกระทั่งวันนี้ ที่เหมือนจะมาเพราะต้องการบอกลา แต่ยอมเปลี่ยนจุดประสงค์เพื่อเตือนเขาไม่ให้เขาละเลยเด็กใสความดูแลจนเกิดนิโคคนที่สองขึ้นมาอีก

คิดได้แบบนั้้นบรูซถึงได้รู้สึกว่าเขาผูกพันกับเด็กคนนี้มากกว่าเวย์นคนอื่นเสียอีก

“ฉันต้องไปแล้ว อย่าให้รู้นะว่านายเมินคำสั่งสอนของบรรพบุรุษน่ะ” เด็กชายตัดบทกะทันหัน ก้าวถอยหลังหายไปในเงามืด

บรูซมองเงานั่นสักพักก่อนกลับมาเผชิญหน้ากับประตูบานหนาที่กั้นเขากับลูกบุญธรรมเอาไว้

“เจสัน...ยังอยู่หรือเปล่า”

เสียงสูดจมูกดังขึ้นแทนคำตอบ

“เรามาคุยกันดี ๆ ได้ไหม”

ประตูแง้มออก นัยน์ตาสีฟ้าอมเขียวจ้องกลับมา

“คราวนี้คุณต้องฟังนะ”

บรูซพยักหน้า

“ตกลง”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> อันที่จริงเราชอบจัดตัวละครนู้นนี้ว่าเป็นลูกโอลิมเปี้ยนคนไหน แน่นอนว่าบรูซคือเฮดีสแหง ๆ /ฮา แน่นอนว่าเราอยากให้นิโคลูกรักเรามาเจอบรูซดู คงพากันอีโมน่าดู เรามีเอยูเทพกรีกในใจหลายเวอร์ชั่นมาก เรื่องนี้เป็นหนึ่งในนั้น แต่จะบอกว่าไม่เชิงเอยูคือเราอิงไทม์ไลน์ของเพอร์ซีย์ด้วย นี่เป็นตอนที่ยัยน้องลงไปทาร์ทารัสแล้วโดนจับค่ะ ส่วนตอนแรกที่เจอคือตอนที่นิโคหนีออกจากค่าย
> 
> ต่อมาอยากสารภาพว่าไม่มั่นใจว่านี่ถือเป็น Coming of age หรือเปล่า แต่ที่เราจะสื่อคือเจสันอยู่ในช่วงนั้นค่ะ ส่วนนิโคผ่านมาแล้ว และมันพังสำหรับเขา เลยไม่อยากให้ใครต้องมาเป็นแบบนี้อีก เลยเตือนบรูซค่ะ
> 
> ขอบคุณทุกคนที่เข้ามาอ่านนะคะ ติชมอะไรคอมเม้นต์บอก/ชวนคุยกันได้ทั้งทวิตเตอร์และในนี้เลยนะคะ  
> ด้วยรักและติดซีรีส์  
> เปโกะเอง


End file.
